The release mechanism of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,084, for example. In the mechanism described therein, a release bearing assembly, connected to a diaphragm spring, and a hydraulic cylinder assembly, secured to a clutch housing, are assembled as separate elements and are connected together at the final stage of assembly work.
For the purpose of connecting the separate elements, plural claws are formed on both the release bearing assembly and the cylinder assembly with spaces left between the claws in circumferential direction. The claws of cylinder assembly are placed between the claws of release bearing assembly, and the claws are then connected, in axial direction, by a ring engaging with grooves provided on the outer peripheries of the claws. In this mechanism, the connecting ring is previously engaged with the grooves of the claws of the release bearing assembly in the assembly work. At the final stage of assembly work, when the entire cylinder assembly is moved forward from a backside position of the release bearing assembly, the claws of cylinder assembly temporarily expand and pass through the connecting ring. At the moment the claws reach a specified position, the connecting ring engages the grooves of both claws. Thus, the assembly work is carried out comparatively easily.
However, the above mechanism is not designed to disconnect one-side claws from the other-side claws, easily, when the clutch is to be disassembled. Consequently, it is hard to disconnect the release bearing assembly from the cylinder assembly.
The present invention provides a mechanism for overcoming the above-mentioned problem.